HUNK : The 4th Survivor : Resident Evil 2 REmake
by hcfwesker
Summary: This is my take on the events of The 4th Survivor minigame behind Resident Evil 2. I will do my best not to retract from actual events behind the games or decimate any characters. Chapters are short, but story will be detailed. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on the events of The 4th Survivor "mini-game" behind Resident Evil 2. I love the game franchise and my favorites character is HUNK. i will do my best not to retract actual events behind the games or decimate any characters. This is my short story on HUNK and his squad infiltrating the Umbrella Research, and his escape out of the city.

Characters :

Umbrella Commandos : HUNK, Drake, Jarvis, Grimm (RE2)

RockFort Officer : Lt. Rodrigo Juan Raval (code:veronica)

Umbrella Researchers and personel : William Birkin, Annette Birkin, Sherry Birkin (RE2)

This is my story retelling the cutscene from Resident Evil 2, where the G-virus is tolen and William Birkin is assassinated, and reincarnated to become the G-4 monster.

**CHAPTER 1 **

_Umbrella Evac Chopper_ ...

"So, ever wonder what your life would be like if you never put your name on the Umbrella payroll?", the question runs through the lone survivor's mind as he is safely transported out of the ruins of Raccoon City. The city in blazes, the dead roaming free; and every memory he had going into the city, suddenly vanished and erased by the chaos that has enveloped this once peaceful town.

The chopper blades muffle out every sound, even the sound of his own voice. Through his head-set he hears his squad pilot, "Only you survived Mr. Death. Always only you survive."

HUNK removes his helmet and head-set piece, closes his eyes and says to himself, "The death cannot die..."

HUNK relaxes back in his seat, his eyes fixed on those seats once occupied by his fallen team members. All of them dead. "_I should be dead, too_", he thinks to himself, "_who would've thought the one little thing we went in to retrieve would have been the one thing that would've gotten all of us killed_?"

Like any mission accomplished, the commando squad leader usually passes out cigars for his partners on a mission accomplished. Tonight is different. There is no celebration, only reminiescances of what happened... and what went wrong. HUNK lights the first cigar, puffing heavily to get the cigar fully lit. He takes a deep puff, and slowly exhales as his mind wanders to the start of this nightmare he has miraculously survived...

_UMB underground railway _...

The outskirts of Raccoon city. An unpopulated part of the city, where desertland and rural mountains occupy the plateau. Four Military based Commandos stand outside a train rail tunnel as an evap chopper flies away out of the distant. 

"So, we just go in, rescue the doc, and steal his medicine, right?" the cocky Drake asks. One of Umbrella's finest as far as commando's go, but HUNK still puts experience over his eagerness.

A third team member, Jarvis replies, "You could say that. But don't get over your head yet. Don't forget what happened the last time some Umbrella doc flipped out, the Spencer estate, don't wanna see something like that here, not at all. Let's just do the job and get out."

HUNK leads the four armed commandoes into the entrance of the tunnel, "We got a long walk. I hope somebody has something interesting to say on the way."

The final team member, Grimm, takes the rear and asks the commandos walking in front of him, "So, ever wonder what your life would be like if you never put your name on the Umbrella payroll?"

"Yeah, but i probably wouldn't be here to make sure none of you end up dead during this mission.", HUNK replies with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He says nothing more as he leads the team through the darkened tunnel, on their way to the Umbrella Research Facility hidden underneath the peaceful, rural city of Raccoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Rockfort Island_

"Tell me what this is all about. No more 'I'm on a need-to-know basis'!", HUNK demands. "I got a line-up of 'wanna be' soldiers with itchy trigger fingers waiting for a mission like this. But I know Umbrella, something about this one doesn't sound right."

"You're the best I got. Since when do you question an order, soldier?" Lt. Rodrigo says, pulling out a sealed file labeled 'confidential' from within stacks of files on his desk. He slides the exposed file across the desk towards HUNK. "Go ahead. Read", Rodrigo pleads.

The decorated commando sets his palm flat on the file laying before his eyes. He hesitantly slides the file across the edge of the desk into both of his hands. He begins to unseal the file and asks himself, "What else are we going to contaminate Rockfort Island with?"

"Before you open that", Lt. Rodrigo suggests, "Make sure you really want to know the information on that file. In your line of work, soldier, ignorance is a virtue." Rodrigo stares HUNK coldly, then waves his hand for the commando to proceed, "This information doesn't leave this room."

Without hesitation, HUNK slides the files out of the broken sealed folder, flips the first page over. "Raccoon City", he say to himself, and begins to read...

_UMB underground railway_

"We should be about halfway through this tunnel by now.", Jarvis says. The tunnel is pitch black, caved in darkness. The four commandoes walking in single file, with night vision goggles lining their commando masks.

"Remeber, we have six guards awaiting our arrival at the evac train's gate.", HUNK explains, "There's no other way in around it. We're going to have to go through the front door on this."

"Sounds like usual Umbrella territory to me", Drake replies, his cockiness always ready to break the tension.

Grimm, the uneasy of the four ask, "So, why the rescue mission on this doctor?"

HUNK, leads the way, and explains, "Umbrella knows there are others in this world that would want Birkin and his project for other purposes and they would do anything to retrieve it."

"But why are we sent in to extract him and his family?", Grimm questions his squad leader. "Why not just increase security here. Or evacuate the family through proper channels? Why us? Why are we sent in?"

Hunk continues forward. Silent. Then, in a cold, darkened tone he adds, "I don't know the details, Grimm, you have to learn in this line of work, ignorance is a virtue."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_UMB Undergrund railway_

Four security officers stand side by side at the train's access gate. A dim light leaking through the top of the sealed gate gives little light for the officers to see. One of the officer's, making a routine check in, "This is Daniels. All clear in sector B4", the patrolmen announces through a com radio.

At that moment, the four guards see four separate sparks coming from the darkness in front. The last thing each man will ever see. Four direct head shots coming from the skilled commandos, the dead bodies fall limp at the access gate.

"Not bad, boys", Drake commends the squad.

"Grimm?" HUNK calls to his teammate.

"I got it", Grimm replies, moving to the switchbox for activating the railway's gate.

Jarvis drags the bodies out of site and returns to his squad, "Four down. I wonder how many more hostiles we'll have to deal with before we find and rescue the doc and his family?" ...

_RockFort Island _

"So, i take it this isn't a rescue mission?" HUNK asks Lt. Rodrigo sittting before him.

"Rescue. Yes" Rodrigo answers, then adds, "A doctor. No. There's something bigger. Bigger than you and i could possibly imagine."

"And that's this 'G-virus' research of his?" HUNK asks.

"No. Not research. An actual completed sample.", Rodrigo steps out of his chair and walks in front of HUNK, leaning in to talk to his face, "this is the day this corporation has been waiting for since Birkin signed on. Birkin has just become collateral damage."

HUNK leans in closer to Rodrigo, "And this sample, that's what we're sent in for, the hostile take over and rescue mission is just a cover story?"

"There's more. Everyone in that facility is to be eliminated.", Rodrigo turns away and sits back in his chair, "This means all personal, researchers, and most importantly, the Birkins. The entire family


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Umbrella Research Facility_...

"Why don't you talk to her? She's trapped down here for her own safety and she doesn't even know why? She had a normal life before all this _research_ became reasons our lives are now in danger."

"Our lives are in danger. My reasearch, my whole life, is finally complete, we have to be more prepared than ever , now." 

"William? Sherry is alone down here. I don't know how much more i can stand it.", Annette Birkin protest, the wife of head researcher for Umbrella, William Birkin.

William Birkin responds, "Please, Annette, i think you and Sherry should get out of here, they'll be coming soon. I have to get this to the one person i can trust"...

_RockFort Island _...

HUNK skims through more of the classified documents in his hands, "OK, tell me. Why do you fear he won't just hand over this 'G-virus'? Doesn't he work for this corporation?"

Lt. Rodrigo enterlaces his fingers from each hand and props his chin on them, "I wish it were that simple. But we've been deceived before by one of our own just months ago." Rodrigo pulls out another document and passes it to HUNK. "Here, there's a missing page, you may need to know this."

HUNK takes one glance at the page and is speechless. "How can this be?", HUNK questions Rodrigo.

"Apparently, Birkin made strands of the t-viurs even we were not aware of. We picked up a conversation between him and Birkin just two days ago. That's why we must hurry and intercept.", Rodrigo explains.

"Says Wesker will be there before the 1st of the month?", HUNK notices.

Rodrigo concludes, "Thats three days from now. We're moving first thing in the morning, we'll have a two day head start." ... 

_Umbrella Reasearch Faciltiy _...

Birkin is on a satellit phone, conversating in private, "Why are you sending a woman? I trust you, only."

"We've been in contact for sometime. Seems she has the same goals as you and I. And she's a very persuasive ally.", the voice on the phone adds, "I'm a deadman, remember? I can't risk exposure, not yet."

"OK, just that tomorrow just seems so far away. I'm almost in a panic.", Birkin worridly explains.

"You're just paranoid. You always are.", the voice adds one more thing before hanging up, "the woman's name is Ada Wong, she has all the access she needs to get to you. She's very good at what she does, security shouldn't be a problem for her.", _click_ , the other end of the conversation hangs up.

Birkin paces his steps back and forth, awaiting for the final sample of the virus he has completed to be tranferred in stasis tubules.

_I know Umbrella is sending someone_, Birkin thinks to himself, and adds to his last thoughts, _don't let me down, Albert._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Rockfort Island _...

Lt. Rodrigo watches HUNK read through the final pages of the classified document. As HUNK reads, Rodrigo explains, "All the facitliy's schematics and networking security is presented there in full detail. Passing through unoticed shouldn't be a problem, especially with your team's experience."

HUNK replies, "As long as every detail has been thoroughly ran through, and you feel confident on this situation going in... my men will handle it"...

"That's all i want to hear," Rodrigo agrees. ...

_Umbrella Research Facitlity _...

"Talk to me, Grimm." HUNK says through a com radio

HUNK and Drake are walking silently down a metallic hallway entering and bypassing many security doors. Grimm and Jarvis are maintaining video surveillance and bypasing security through the facility's security office.

A smacking sound comes through Grimm's radio, "What was that?" 

HUNK replies, "I'm in a small room that branches off from the hallway. There's a small computer in the wall. There was a moth on the screen, and killed it. Now, how do i get into the laboratory"

Grimm comes through HUNK's radio, "put in your key card and type the numbers, 7-1-2-7-8, that will release the blast doors and grant you access to Birkin's lab"

"OK, I'm done."

_Rockfort Island _...

"You're gonna need to fill in Drake on the mission priority, after you separate from Jarvis and Grimm." Rodrigo explains.

"Why wouldn't i tell Drake? In that moment he needs to know, right?" HUNK adds, "I wouldn't want any suprises." ...

Lt. Rodrigo looks out the office window, "Yes, you and i both know about suprises from Drake." ...

_Umbrella Research Facility_...

"OK, Grimm, the blast doors are now open." HUNK tells Grimm, as he reminds himself that he needs to inform Drake about their true objective, but hesitates, and proceeds out to the hallway.

Drake speaks to HUNK through his com radio, "We clear? Ready to move when you are."

HUNK stays silent. Steps backwards into the hallway and turns around towards the laboratory's now opened blast doors. HUNK and Drake stop at a corner in the hallway, and see the laboratory entrance.

HUNK nods to Drake, both soldiers heading in the direction of the laboratory. "This way." ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_RockFort Island _...

HUNK closes the files he has finished and sets them neatly back in the broken sealed folder. "I'll handle Drake. I believe it's time to prepare my team."

Lt. Rodrigo takes the file back, "See that you do. And make sure you have everything you need. You leave at 0400 hours."

HUNK salutes Lt. Rodrigo, as he is dismissed. Once HUNK is out of the office, Rodrigo picks up a phone receiver and orders, "I need to see Sgt. Drake, immediately." ...

_Umbrella Laboratory _...

William Birkin waits impatiently, filling his foamed coated briefcase, securing the last tubules of his new creation, the G-virus.

He grabs the last vile, holds it up, and says, "It's sheer perfection. My precious G-virus, noone will ever take you away from me."

At that moment, William hears the laboratory doors unlocking, he places the final tubule in his pocket and closes the brifcase containing the rest of the viles of the virus. Standing as he throws the chair he is seated in to the ground, and grabbing his gun.

The lab door slides opes upward, as HUNK and Drake rush into the room. Fastening their weapons on William as he already has his gun on them.

"There is he is," HUNK declares, as both men have the doctor in their sights.

William, looking hesitantly at the two commandos, pleas, "So you've finally come."

HUNK steps aside from his partner and says, "Doctor. We're here to collect the G-virus sample."

The two commandoes and William Birkin are at a standoff. Birkin hesitates and slowly creeps backwards, placing his free hand on the brief case containing the virus sample; sliding the case across the table, dragging everything on the table that the case comes in contact with.

"Sorry", William protests, still sliding the case back, as a cyllinder casing instrument is slowly being pushed off the edge of the table. William continues, "but i won't just hand over my life's work."

KLANG, the casing instrument hits the ground. William looks in both directions as he knows the startled sound is going to have severe consequences.

Drake, without hesitation, fires on William Birkin with a wild bursts of bullets. Five bullets make contact with William's left shoulder as he is forced on his back, slumping against his desk.

HUNK intercepts Drake's fire, "Stop it! You might hit the sample."

Drake replies as he lowers his weapon. Both commandos check the case William had his hands on, "That's it alright.", HUNK says and he grabs the case and orders, "OK, Let's move out." ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

_William we got to go, _Annette Birkin thinks to herself, as she stands still staring at the unsealed blast doors to her husband's laboratory. She glances in all directions, and slides her key card, hurrily entering the room.

The first thing she sees is all the wreckage in the lab. And her husband, laying lifeless against his desk. "William! Oh, my!," she says, lowering to check her husband's vitals. William makes a desperate motion to get up, but fails.

"Hold on, darling," Annette says, bracing him not to move, and sees the bullet wound that has pierced the left side of his chest. "I'm taking care of that bullet wound first. Stay here." Annette rises and rushes out of the room to retrieve medical supplies and activate the emergency lockdown ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _(1 hour ago) ...

"Get your things, sweety. We're getting out of here." Annette bursts through her 12 year old daughter's room within the facility, hurrily ordering her daughter to comply. "C'mon, Sherry."

Sherry, oblivious to the situation, hesitates and asks her mother, "It's OK, mom, I wasn't that worried about seeing a movie--"

"---Sherry, i really need you to listen to me. Get your shoes on and let's go. We don't have time for this.", Annette demands ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

HUNK and Drake, along with the G-virus samples, are making there way to regroup with Grimm and Jarvis. Their rendevous point is back at the main entrance leading to the platform back down to the undreground railway tunnel, where they first entered.

"Echo-1, this is Alpha leader, requesting evac in approximatley three hours at the drop off point.", HUNK yells into his com radio.

HUNK speaks through his com radio again, "Bravo leader, what is you ETA on the rendevous?" ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _(30 minutes ago) ... 

Annette has placed the platfrom key into the gigantic express platform, once activated, will carry them to the ground level of the facility. "Baby, you stay here, no matter what happens. If I'm not back in 30 minutes, you take this up to the ground level. You know the path to the police station. Get there and find Chief Irons, he'll take care of you", Annette says to her daughter, and adds, "I'm going back for your father" ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

William manages to pull out the vial he kept in his pocket before the commandos attempted to assasinate him. He stares admiringly at his completed work; disappointed he'd never see it put to good use. He breathes a heavy sigh ...

Umbrella Resaerch Facility (5 minutes ago) ...

The four commandos have regrouped and an alarm sounds. _LOCKDOWN_. HUNK looks around to his teammates, "It's a lockdown, all entrances and exits are going to be sealed. We won't be going the way we came through. We have to find a way out of here. Now!"

Jarvis notices a huge rigging platform and suggest, "That platform there goes up, should go to the ---"

--- At that moment, the platform starts up, three long horn blasts sounds, and the platform reconfigures for ascension to the ground level, and begins to slowly rise alonmg the platfrom's rails ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

William Birkin slowly exhales, and stabs himself in the stomach with the protruding end of the G-virus vial. He let's out a painful sigh, and immediately feels the virus rushing through his veins. His head jerks forward, as his eyes fill with blood and his body starts to tremble and convulse ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Umbrella Research Faciltiy _...

The LOCKDOWN alarms still echoing through HUNK's ears. He knows this is going to jeopardize everything they have come here for. _We were almost in the clear. We must have missed some personel roaming around, or _...

_Umbrella Research Facility's Secutiry Office _...

Annettte Birkin has activated the Emergency Lockdown Sequence within the Secutiry Office's controls. Closing all entrances and exits throughout the facility. She knows her daughter will be safe, as a result of the lockdown, the rigging platform automatically rises to the ground levl to prevent any personel from exiting the facility.

Annette remains in the security office, rummaging for medical supplies. She'll be locked down in the office until she can scroll through surveillance videos to make sure the threat is gone. ...

_Umbrella Research Laboratory _...

William Birkin's body is changing. He convulses and spits up blood. The metamorphosis his body is transforming into causes him to black out and loose all consiousness. His vision goes blurry, and he feels the life seep through him as his eyes go black ...

_Umbrella Research Security Office _...

Annette scroills through security cameras all through out the facility. She notices no threats still in the area. She deactivates the lockdown as she catche a glimpse of her husbands newly taken form. she watches the security video in horro as the mutated lifeless beats hunches up and craches through the laboratory walls, leaving the view of the camera, and out of Annette's sight. ...

_Umbrella Research Facilty _...

The commandos are trapped and nowhere to go. The LOCKDOWN alarm has finally sceased and the rigging platform begins to lower back down to the basement floor within the facility.

HUNK orders his team memebers, "Alright. We have succeded in retrieving the G-virus sample. There's no possible way we can go back the way we came. We're going to have to take this platform up to the ground level."

Jarvis and Grimm are both filled with confused expressions. Grimm asks, "What about the doc and his family? What's this G-virus sample?"

Drake interjects, "The sample was our mission priority. The Birkin's was a cover story. There was no take over and there was no threat."

HUNK glances at Drake, who is revealing too much. But HUNK knows, in order to survive, everyone must know the complete situation. HUNK concludes, "Drake's right. '_We_' were the threat on William Birkin and his family. So accept it! And let's move"

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

William Birkin has finally smashed through the blast doors of the Laboratory, making his way down the narrow corridoors, his massive size hunching through the hallway, slowing down his steps. He doesn't know what he wants, or what he's walking to, but something is luring his senses, something his new, monstrous form needs ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

"What the hell? We were used," Jarvis questions. "Just another set of expendable pawns for Umbrella to dispose of."

The platform has finally made it to the commandos floor level. It makes a massive halting sound. HUNK orders the team on board and activates the platform for the ground level.

HUNK tells his comrades, "The mission priority isn't important. Right now, surviving and getting out of here in one piece is. This will take us to a facility on the outskirts of town. From there, we'll make our way through the sewers and get out of here. All of us." ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette watches the video monitor pointed on the Rigging Platform, and notices the platform rising, as one commando operates the controls from outside the platforms station. "Where did you come from?", Annette stares in horror as she realizes they are taking the same route as her daughter, "No, Sherry."

Annette makes her way down through the facility, fumbles for her access card and stands in front of a sealed room. _B.O.W. Experimental Containment_. ...

_Umbrella Rigging Platform _...

"Echo-1! Repeat! Echo-1. This is Alpha leader. Do you copy" HUNK yells into his com radio, but all that is picked up through his end is empty static.

"What's going on?", the young inexperienced Grimm asks. "Everything's going wrong, i don't even know why we're in this mess. This was suppose to be an in and out mission."

Drake has heard enough from Grimm's unsoldier like conduct, "Do you want to go home. Do you want to live. Then shut up! Get your head in this, and maybe try and produce some results instead of sitting here making poor sad excuses on why you can't move on!"

HUNK interrupts, "Enough! Nobody expected this. There was no plan B going into this," he turns from the argument, "Echo-1, this is alpha leader! Respond."

Jarvis holds his weapon ready as the Rigging Platform ascends to the ground level, "Oh, yeah, this is getting better by the minute."

_The Virus is Moving _...

The 9 foot monstrocity Birkin has stopped in his footsteps. Birkin is fighting the virus, aching and catching his breathe. He spits up blood continuosly, his eyes and nose profusely pouring of blood. _How much more can i bleed til i die_, he think to himself. William Birkin can't speak anymore, save for the excruciating moans and screams from something within, eating his body and his soul. All auditory and most of his sensory nerves are shutting down on him. He's losing a grip on everything, but has one last effort before he is completely inhuman ...

_Umbrella Research Faciltity _...

Annette is inside the hidden laboratory of Umbrella's facility. Where only herself and a select few know of. A research room full of stasis tubes, housing experiments, mostly failed experiments. These weren't just any subjects, they were human test subjects. Test subjects that weren't capable of dying.

Zombies. That was the term they would've been labeled days ago. But these are different. They have developed a stronger hunger for flesh, and their skin has turned a dark, crimson red since the days they have developed in the tubules. The researcher's at the Spenser Mansion in Raccoon had labeled these advanced creatures Crimson Heads. But these had become more advanced, and wrapped around their bodies within the tubules protruding out of there mouth was a seven foot tongue ...

_Umbrella Rigging Platform _...

The Platform comes to a screeching hault on the ground level. HUNK orders the commando squad, "OK, there may be personel and city workers here. Anyone, i don't care how old, young, or pretty. Noone can witness our presense here. Take them all out"

Drake looks in the direction of Grimm and Jarvis, if only they could see the smirk on his face, "With pleasure boss."

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette activates the tubules in the dark laboratory. A timed coding that will give her plenty of time to find safety, and threaten any living thing that stands in their way. The Umbrella codenamed: Lickers. ...

_The Virus is Moving _...

William Birkin follows some sixth sense, luring him in the path the commandos went, there is no rigging platform for the monster to ride. He slumps to the ground, agonizing pain takes over him, he grips his right shoulder as he feels something growing, something massive, and hemmoraging out of his right arm ...

_Umbrella Reseach Facility _...

As Annette Birkin steps away from setting down the released codes for the B.O.W. tubules, she begins to exit the lab and turns to take one last look before seeking shelter, and says to herself, "You have secrets, Umbrella.", Annette walks away, realizing everything her life had ammounted to will soon be coming to an end, she adds "You wanted it? Steal my husband's work? You're fixing to get it, along with everyone and everything surrounding this entire city." ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Umbrella Research Faciltity _...

Annette makes her way into the security office. Desperately fastening the locks, she rushes to the surveillance monitors, scanning for any sign of her husband who is now missing. All the monitor's show is dead faculty members, all Umbrella researchers and personel.

"Oh, my. How did we not see this coming?" ...

_Raccoon Ground Level _...

The platform, already reaching the ground level, stays in position. The commandos all exit and are already faced with sewer maintenance personel.

"What's the meaning of this?", a maintenance employee asks the commando intruders.

Pfft! A single suppressed shot comes from Drake's silenced weapon, as he answers "Don't mind us, just passing through."

HUNK replies to Drake's eagerness, "Cool it, we don't want to alarm anyone to our presense. But, lethal force will be necessary once we're spotted."

"Yeah, i think we all got the picture after Drake's display.", Jarvis replies.

"There's a cablecar system that'll carry us to the city's sewer maintenance facility. We'll face more personel there," HUNK says and turns to Jarvis and Grimm, then adds, "Be ready, and do not hesitate." ...

_Umbrella Security Office _...

Annette manages to dial out through the facility's hard lines, she contacts a known acquaintance through Umbrella's payroll in Raccoon.

"Bryan? Listen to me!", Annette pleads, "I'm sending my daughter to you. There's been a situation here. Listen to me..."

"Annette? What's going on down there?" Chief Bryan Irons asks, Chief of Police for the Raccoon Police Department, with blood money tied through Umbrella's secrets in his own town; hush money.

"Listen! They're out! I let them all out. Take Sherry, and get out of the city. I can't leave! Listen..." Annette begs Chief Irons, but the line goes dead. ...

_Raccoon Ground Level _...

Grimm strips the last of blue and red colored wires from a terminal box. "That should do it for all the hardlines to and from the facility."

"Good. Now, let's get on our way.", HUNK says, "At least William or anyone left alive won't be contacting for help. Don't see how William could've survived, doesn't explain the lockdown, though."

Jarvis says, "What about the wife? We saw no sign of her or the daughter."

"Doesn't matter. Got what we came for.", Drake comments, and concludes, " I'm sure Umbrella has plans for this place once we're long gone." ...

_Umbrella Security Office _...

"Bryan? Bryan?" Annette's desperate attempt to get Bryan back on the phone falls on a dead receiver on the other end. Her desperate motion catches a glimpse of movement on a monitor. "What the ...?" ...

_The Virus is Moving _...

William is face down on his stomach. His body is lifeless, all but sudden twitches and muscle spasms. His right arm slings out to his side, palm down. there's a large 2 foot slit down the side of his right bicep, with a tint of yellow hidden behind the open scar. His left arm slams down and pushes his body up, as his right hand suddenly bursts open with three large two foot razor claws.

He stand to his feet. The enemy within, awakening. A victim to his own obsession and experimentaion... The G-2 mutation has taken over, and William Birkin is no more ...

_Umbrella Security Office _...

"Oh my!" William, no!" Annette can only watch in horror as she knows what her husband has done to himself. "William, why?" she questions his actions to herself, and realizes in horror the G-virus's characteristics of passing embryos, "William, no! No, no... Sherry!" ...

_The Virus Is Moving _...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Sewage System Cable Car _...

The four commandos have made their way to cable car system that has transported them through the vast maze of the Racoon sewers with ease.

Loud metal clanks below their feet are made as they step out of the cable car.

"Alright, we just have a few more areas to pass through before we make our way to the streets", HUNK informs his squad. "Drake, me and you will take the front. Grimm, Jarvis! You teo take the rear," HUNK orders, as he hands the case containing the G-virus samples to Jarvis, "we'll clear everything ahead, guard this with your life." ...

_The Virus Is Moving _...

The G-2, the G-virus created monster, climbs the rigging platform's empty silo with ease. One large clawed hand clings to metal rails as the beast's massive power climbs upward. The scent is getting stronger to it's senses as it reaches the top. Fresh blood fills the air, but the sense it hunts blocks out the smell of blood. Though, the G-virus must stop, and feed ... 

_Umbrella Facility Security Office _...

Annette panicly tries the receiver again in the office. But nothing. She can't dare exit the room now that she has released the B.O.W. weapons created by her and her staff. All she can do is sit, and wait ...

_Racoon Sewer System _...

BLAM! BLAM! Two shots are echoed throught the sewer tunnels, HUNK acknowledges and speaks through his com radio, "What's the situation?"

Grimm replies with sarcasm, "No threat. Nothing major, just a baby alligator. Hope the mother doesn't get too upset."

Jarvis adds, "What's your situation up ahead?"

HUNK answers, "We've just made it to the main branch connecting to the Racoon Police Department. Just a few personel to dispose of. You can greet them on your way."

Drake interupts HUNK, "We should try the chopper. Should get a signal now that we're closer to the surface."

HUNK nods to Drake, "Echo-1, this is Alpha Leader! Proceeding to the Racoon Police Department Roof. Acknowledge!"

Grimm places his hand over his ear, to over hear the conversation. through static Grimm is able to hear ...

"_Alpha Team? Have you retrieved the sample_?"

Through static, HUNK replies, "Affirmative." Shhh, the line goes dead.

HUNK speaks through his com radio to Grimm, "We'll meet here at the rendevous point in one minute."

Grimm answers, "Rodger."

_The Virus Is Moving _...

At the moment, the G-2 monster smashes through walls within the sewers as the scent it's been following has led it here. The main branch of the sewers leading to the Racoon Police Department.

In it's sights, are two dark silouettes, dressed in commando gear. One of them holding the G-virus sample.

Grimm and Jarvis turn as they here movement hurrily coming there way from behind ...

The G-2 let's out a thunderous shriek, "RAWWWWWR!"

_The Virus Is Here _...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Raccoon Sewer System _...

"I got it!" Drake calls out to HUNK, as he releases the latch on the massive door leading into the basement level to the Racconn Police Department.

HUNK replies back, "OK. We're still waiting on Jarv..."

The shrieking screams from the G-2 monster echoes through the entire sewer passageway. Both HUNK and Drake head back the way they came and look around the corner.

HUNK is first to look and react, "W..W..What was that?"

"Something's wrong.", Drake impatiently says.

HUNK nods to Drake and turns and heads back in the direction of Jarvis and Grimm, "Let's check it out," HUNK leads as Drake follows, "Over there!"

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette scans surveillance videos, over and over, again. It's all she can do to occupy her time. Annette stares in horror as she continues to click different monitors for different sections of the Facility. Every staff member is dead, noone else is alive, and there bodies seem to have been ... ripped apart, or, "chewed on?", she mumbles to herself ...

_Raccoon Sewer System _...

Grimm clutches the G-virus sample briefcase by his side as Jarvis raises his weapon at what now towers over them, coming their way. The G-2 let's out another shriek, as it sprints in their direction.

Jarvis reacts as a soldier would, fueled with terror and fear, giving the monster all it can take, "Shoot! Eat this you freak," he screams at the monster, and buries round after round of bullets into the G-2 monster.

The two alone commandoes get backed into a wall, as the G-2 is right on them.

Jarvis screams, "I'm ... not stopping it!"

"What is this thing?", Grimm asks, and can only clutch the briefcase and prepare himself for the worst. The massive claw of the G-2 flexes downward and prepares for the first strike.

The G-2 slashes right across Jarvis's face, killing him instantly; sending his limp body to the side and crashing into the concrete sewer walls. Grimm's back on the wall, he holds the briefcase up to protect the G-2's strike at him. The massive clawed right hand of the G-2 slashes across and rips the briefcase in half, breaking Grimms arms in the massive blow.

"No!" Grimm screams, as the G-2 makes one last slash across Grimm, ripping his chest open and shredding his insides with one strike.

HUNK and Drake hear Grimm's final cries. They glance at each other, "Hurry!", HUNK orders, as the two commandos make a turn at the corner of another passageway in the maze of the Raccoon sewers ...

_Away, in the Sewers_...

The G-2 destroys the reamins of the exposed tubules of the G-virus. Stomping the broken glass shards and what ever remains inside of them. He suddenly stops. And his senses grow stronger ... the scent that led him in this direction, not the virus, but something else ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette Birkin remains in the Security Office. Now logged on into the Umbrella's classified research documents, she reads for answers. Answers she already knows. "Tell me you were wrong, William."

She leans into the screen, finding the file she was looking for, and realizing her worst fears ...

_Raccoon Sewer System _...

The two remaining commandos make their way back through the maze of tunnels they came through, they reach another turn and HUNK suddenly stops and looks behind.

"You hear that?" HUNK asks. "Someone's following us?"

"Hear what? Come on! The team should be right around this corner." Drake demands, "there's no time for that."

HUNK brushes it off, and turns the corner they stopped at. What they both see is unbelievable. Drake stops, in complete horror, and can only ask, "Wh..What is this thing?"

HUNK and Drake aim their weapons on the G-2 monstrocity. HUNK violently orders, "Fire! Fire!"

The two unload a chain of spraying bullets, as the G-2 continues towards them at a slow steady pace, unphased by their weapons ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette can barely read the screen clearly, her eyes teared up in horror, for what William and her created, and what her husband has become from that research.

She reads the heading on the notes one more time, outloud, to hear it for herslef, "The G-virus' unique characteristics in the B.O.W. research. The G-virus B.O.W. mutations not only have the ability to pass infections through contact in bodily fluids, but can also pass embryos on to non infected creatures. These embryos will reject their new host and kill them, unless ...", the last line is the hardest to say and hear for herself ...

_Raccoon Sewer System _...

The bullets rip through the G-2's flesh, not even stalling the massive beast. The commandos hesitate movement as the G-2 is right on them. The G-2 slashes down it's massive right hand and claws into Drake's chest; one strike is all it takes and the experienced commmando it done for.

"Son of a...", HUNK continues firing, backed up against a wall, he fires until _click! click! click! click!_ _Out of ammo_, he thinks to himself. His back to the wall, the G-2 completelt towers over him, his left arm gripping the commando as the G-2's right bicep split open, a large monstrous yellow eye, peering into HUNK's frozen body. HUNK screams of pain and fear echo through the sewer tunnels ...

_Umbrella Research Facility _...

Annette finally finds the courage to finish reading the file's report, "Unless the embryo is able to find a host with similar DNA properties of the original host, such as a sibling, or a parent to child" ...

_Raccoon Sewer System _...

The G-2 stops and peers down the sewers to it's left, the path HUNK and Drake just came from. It slams HUNK into the wall, leaving him for dead. Moving and making it's way down the sewer's path, the G-2 makes out a shape down the tunnels. Whatever it is, it's what the G-2 has been searching for.

A lost, young girl. In the G2's previous life, as William Birkin, he would have found the little girl, comforted her, and told her "_everything was going to be ok"_. But Sherry Birkin doesn't recognize her father and has been lost in the sewers for hours, and has just witnessed the horrifying events taking place. But she doesn't know, the horrible events, for her, are just the beginning ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Raccoon Sewers _...

His visioned is blurred and his hearing is abrupt. HUNK lies on his back, motionless, and oblivious to what just happened to him and his team. He forces himself to roll on his side, pain piercing his total body.

He looks down across from him and sees his fallen team member. "Drake?" HUNK calls out, but everything flashes back in his mind. The attack, and the massacre he and his team just went through.

"What? What was that thing?" , HUNK asks himself out loud. Before he can recollect anything more he looks up and sees the back of the G2 monster, slowly marching away from hHUNK's view. HUNK readies his weapon at the G2, _click. click. click_. The weapon doesn't respond.

"Got to stop it. No matter what." HUNK drags his bodies to Drake's lifeless body and grabs Drake's weapon and ammo supply. He pushes himself up and glances down the sewer tunnel and sees his other fallen team members.

_Elsewhere_ ...

Sherry is frozen stiff. Motionless and can't get the courage to run. She's in shock, horrified from what this monster had done, and it's coming her way.

_Raccoon Sewers _...

HUNK stands over Grimm and Jarvis, who's dead bodies are covered with feasting rats. HUNK fires his weapon to scatter them away. He disarms the dead men and retrieves their ammo supply, as well. "Four of Umbrella's best," HUNK says to himself, "this thing just walked right through us and didn't even blink for a second."

He glances down, and notices the trashed briefcase and tubule viles in shattered glass shards. He grabs the shredded case and is relieved when there are still two viles of the G-virus untouched.

HUNK grabs the two viles and secures them in his vest. He sighs for his fallen comrades, "The mission wasn't a total failure. I'm alive and i have the virus."

"No! No! Help Me!"

HUNK hears the cries of a child. A female child. He gets his gear and heads in the direction of the screams, the direction the G2 is taking as well.

_Elsewhere_ ...

Sherry takes a deep breathe and turns away. Not knowing where she's going, but she know the further she gets from the monster, the safer she might be.

The G2 turns a corner that Sherry just made, right on her tail, the G2 lets out a horrifying shriek. At that moment, HUNK turns the corner and unloads round after round into the G2 monster.

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_ Every shot pierces through the blood soaked monster, and every hit doesn't even phase the beast for a second.

"Help me!", Sherry cries as she continues running away. She hears the gunshots, but never stops. _Just keep running_, she tells herself over and over.

HUNK continues firing, reloading clip after clip. The G2 stops in it's tracks. As it begins to turn, HUNK throws two smoke grenades in the G2's direction.

As the smoke fills the tunnels, HUNK flips his night vision on. Still too smokey to see, he makes a run for it past the G2 monster, and heads in the direction of the little girls screams, the same direction of the R.P.D. Building where his rendevous is waiting, should be waiting ...

Sherry turns another corner. Lost in the maze of sewer tunnels as she has been for hours. She hears steps coming her way, splashing through the water. Too exhausted to run, she starts forcing herself to walk, and slowly jog to pick up pace. The splashing gets closer and closer, she screams out loud as something grabs her from behind.

HUNK pulls Sherry's arm and says to her, "You better move faster than that if you're gonna keep up with me" ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Raccoon Sewers _...

HUNK pushes Sherry forward as he keeps an eye on the sewage tunnels from behind. "It's quite," HUNK says out loud. He grips Sherry's shoulder, forcing her to hault.

"What're you doing? Let go of me," Sherry commands. That thing's still after us... it's after me."

"Don't be too sure on that," HUNK interupts. "Where did you come from and what are you doing alone down here?"

"Something happened where my parents work, at the Umbrella Facility," Sherry answers, and adds, "We were getting out together, me and my mom until there was a lockdown and we got separated." Sherry explains and sighs, "I have to find my mom."

Sherry pulls a pendant hanging around her neck and unfastens the necklace it's hanging from. "Have you seen her?"

HUNK holds the necklace and opens the pendant. He stares in disbelief. _This is her, the daughter, Sherry Birkin. The last of my mission_, HUNK thinks to himself.

HUNK turns his back on Sherry and pops the picture out from the pendant. He reaches into his vest, pulls a vile out, and places it in Sherry's pendant behind her family portarit.

"What is it?" Sherry asks.

HUNK turns and hands Sherry back her necklace. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. I'll get you to the Police Station. When you get there, find someone in charge and show them that picture and tell them everything that happened down here. Everything."

"Oh, my God! It's here!" Sherry yells in terror.

"Get out of here. Now!" HUNK orders as he pushes Sherry forward as they make another corner. thety come to a junction with a sealed door. "This is it, the basement of the Police Station." HUNK hurries the door open and pushes Sherry forcively inside. "Run, and don't ever look back" 

HUNK slams the door and seals it, trapping him and the G-2 monster inside the sewers. He turns and steadies his machine gun on the G-2. "Birkin?" HUNK sighs to himself, and begins unloading bullet after bullet on the G-2 monster.

HUNK takes the path away from the G-2, and steadily fires round after round. He rumages through his ammo pack with his free hand and pulls out a pack of C-4 plastiques. He turns and runs as he drops the plastiques pack on the ground. HUNK comtinues to run until he clears another corner and stops to face the G-2.

HUNK pulls out four explosive grenades and pulls the pins on all four. He throws behind the G-2's feet and two at the C-4 packs. HUNK sprints as fast as he can, turning another corner, never looking back until he hears a loud bang from the explosives going off.

HUNK is lifted off his feet from the explosion and slammed into a concrete wall. He sighs, and plants his palms down to lift himself up, but collapses and falls into a deep sleep ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Raccoon Sewers ..._

HUNK lays silent, knocked out from the massive explosion he caused to stop the G-2 monster, William Birkin. Asleep, and motionless, he is unaware of the repercussions he and his team has unleashed on the entire city, resulting from their mission gone wrong ...

_Raccoon Police Department (Rooftop) ..._

Samples of the G-virus and T-virus have been unleashed; rats from the sewers have made their way to the city streets, infecting anything living in their path. The city has been overrun by flesheating zombies, with only a handful of survivors left alive.

A helicopter has reached the Raccoon Police Department Rooftop. The pilot notices a panicked officer signaling for help, with "company" following behind.

The pilot speaks through his headset, "I can't set her down, i'll drop you a rope ladder. Grab onto it."

The officer hears the pilot through the heli-s intercom. He rushes below the chopper and sees the rope ladder in site. "OK. Just a little more--" The officer is interupted by two zombies approaching him from behind. He turns and shoves them off of him. "Aghhh! Get off him."

The officer backs himself into a corner on the roof, and fire wildly into the chests of the approaching undead. "Stay back, don't come any closer." The bullets don't slow them down, as they rush on the officer, mouths gaped wide open. They lunge and grab ahold of the officer, forcing him backwards into the corner, as he continues fire his weapon.

The stray bullets fire into the air piercing the helicopter up above. The pilot manuevers panickly, and gets struck several times by the bullets. He screams in pain and desperation, trying to fly away, but ends up lunging his body forward and nosedives the chopper onto the roof of the Raccon Police Building, causing a massive explosion throughout the building ...

_Raccoon Sewers ..._

The explosion from the helicopter crashing into the Police Department Rooftop causes vibrations all through it's foundation in the sewers, sending debris to fall from the ceilings. The chaos brings HUNK out of his sleep; getting his senses back to normal, he tries to figure out how long he's been out for.

Behind him, he hears movement, "He can't be alive after all of that." Hunk say to himself, not in any shape to face the G-2 again. His eyes go wide in relief and horror.

"Drake?" the commando desperately calls out. "Grimm? Jarvis?" The three fallen commandos from HUNK's team are alive, but all is not well. Drake is the first to approach HUNK, he lunges his arms forward and wraps on HUNK's shoulders; unable to bite HUNK through his mask, Drake wildly snaps his face at HUNK's.

HUNK desperately wrestles Drake off of him. Searches for his side-arm, and pulls it on Drake, shooting him in the back of the head, execution style.

Jarvis is right on him, grabbing HUNK from behind, HUNK fires three wild shots into Jarvis's stomach, and doesn't stop him. Another shot in the chest. Still, nothing.

Grimm has approached and reaches for HUNK's side. HUNK fires another shot into Jarvis, this time through the head, stopping him immediately. He turns to fire on Grimm, _click, click_, empty clip.

Without time to reload, HUNK grabs Grimm's arm, spins Grimm around facing away from HUNK, he grips Grimm's chin and neck, jerking the neck in an 180 degree motion, breaking the neck, instantly. Grimm falls to the sewer's floor, lifeless.

HUNK breathes heavily, trying to understand what has happened since he's been out. That will have to come later. He's ready to leave this city. He searches the sewer floors and finds his pack of weapons and gear. He moves back into the direction of the Raccoon Police Department basement door as he speaks into his com-radio, "Echo-1. Alpha team here. I've retrieved the virus."

Echo-1, relieved to finally hear back from the team responds, "Rodger that, we'll meet at the new rendevous point." ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK enters the generator room of the R.P.D. building. Making his way up a set of stairs, he contacts Echo-1 through his com-radio. "Alpha leader here. I'm making my way through the Raccoon's police department. I'm still in the basement level. Making my way up to the roof."

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Rodger that, Alpha Leader! We left you guys for dead, had no contact for at least 19 hours. What the hell's been going on down there? ---"

A passenger with Echo-1 cuts him off, and interupts, "What's the status on the mission? You're team? Is William Birkin eliminated? Have you secured the G-virus?" The demanding voice asks. Awaiting for HUNK's reply, the passenger teases, "Mr. Death?"

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK stands silent at the door on the second level of the generator room. He recognizes the voice of Echo-1's passenger. He takes a moment and responds, "I've secured the G. My teams been wiped out. Birkin was taken out, but something happened after we left the facility. Birkin must've injected the virus into his body before he died. He came after us and killed everyone. I'm all that's left."

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Another mission completed. Nighthawk here. Once again, only you survived, Mr. Death. It's been a long time, old friend.", the voice identifies himself, and conntinues, "You were left for dead, until I convinced Rockfort that the Death doesn't die. He doesn't know the meaning of the word. I knew you'd be waiting. It's time to come home, soldier."

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK didn't need to hear his name, he knew the voice, and it has been a long time.

RockFort Island ...

"This is over. Call it!" An overworked, exhausted operating surgeon says to the nurse. "He's done. There's nothing left we can do. Call it."

The nurse replies, "Time of death, 7:12 a.m."

The surgeon turns to the one way mirror and says, "I'm sorry. This procedure's never been done before. It's over for this one."

On the opposite off the one way mirror is a window, completely viewing the medical room is a council of men in business suits. The lead of the council, a distinguished man with silver hair, sets a medical research file face up that reads, "_The Death_". With a crooked grin, he coldly says to his staff within the conference room, "Looks like we're right on schedule."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK unlocks the door and enters the next room past the generator room. He counts six officers blocking his path. He stays silent, readies his weapon before they can acknowledge he's in the room. The officers to notice HUNK in the room. He doesn't have to make a sound, these officers have died recently and been resurrected by the T-virus outbreak in the city. His scent, from his own flesh, gave him away.

HUNK fires into the first two zombies approaching, and positions himself for a clear shot at the remaining four. He takes out three more, the last one waiting on the other side of the room, slowly walking in HUNK's direction ...

_Rockfort Island ..._  
The operating room has been cleared out. All that remains in the room is the dead patient lying lifeless on the operating table. The door opens, and in walks the silvered hair gentleman watching earlier through the one way mirror.

He walks over to the dead patient, and starts pulling out I-V, and monitoring tubes. "There are some things we do not understand. Then there are some things we do not want to understand. Things are going to change. And you're gonna hate me, and probably kill me before it is all said and done. But you have to know, it was for the greater good of this company. That we both signed up for." ...

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK fires a direct hit through the last zombie's head, and it slumps to the floor. He contacts Echo-1 through his com-radio, and says, "There's a situation down here. Somehow the virus has reached the police station from the sewers. It's gonna be trickier than i thought getting to the roof."

Nighthawk responds through HUNK's radio, "Death? You must not know. Of course you couldn't have. But, Raccoon's entire city has succumb to the T-virus. We're watching everything from up here and it's hell on earth."

HUNK replies, "And there's a contengency plan? And that's why you're here. If you can't rescue me, then you lose the virus I'm carrying?"

Nighthawk simply responds, "You were always quick to catch on, Death." ...

_Rockfort Island ..._

The silvered hair gentleman pulls out a medical syringe, and injects it into the dead patient. "Remember, we're in this together."

The patient begins to twitch. His lifeless hands spasming. He wakes up and jerks his body forward, gasoping for air, choking as he breathes. The silvered hair gentleman grabs his shoulders and steadis him still. "Just breathe. Breathe, my friend."

The patient opens his eyes, blinded by the light, "Ungh. Where am I? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"If i told you wouldn't believe, not yet. Do you know who you are?"

"Ungh... no! I ... can't remember anything. Who are you?"

"You and I have no names, my friend. We have no identities. First things first, you and i have alot to catch up on. You can call me Nighthawk. And you, we shall call the Death. It suits you, well"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella) ..._

"Gentleman. Today is a special day that we've all been waiting for. For years, we've studied the human anatomy, finding it's weaknesses and strengths. But no matter how far we've come, no human soldier can escape it's weaknesses, and it's inevitable death." Nighthawk stands alone in front of the business suits of White Umbrella's council. He directs their attention to the projector screen, as photos flash by. "As you are all aware, we've gone through hundreds of procedures and countless reserches to only come up empty handed. That's why today, my esteemed colleagues, is very special day for us all." ...

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK reaches the basement level of the RPD. He has encountered numerous of the undead that he helped create from the setback of his mission. Any previous training he has could have never prepared him for this mission. HUNK reloads a clip and enters through a steel door.

"I've made it to the basement level holding cells." HUNK alerts the chopper, "All of this from this virus. What could Umbrella expect to accopmlish by obtaining this virus, besides power in their favor."

_Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella)..._

Nighthawk continues his presentation, explaining to the suits the months of rehabilitation he and his subject have been through, the extra months in sufficient training. "As you have seen, we have a living, breathing, super soldier. And that is all they will do... live, and breathe." Nighthawk motions for the his listeners to turn around.

"They're good, aren't they." Nighthawk musingly says. The squad of thirteen super soldiers are all lined up, silently standing behind the coucil that noone ever noticed. "I present to you, the human units never killed, Project H.U.N.K." Nighthawk looks at HUNK, "Mr Death? Ready your troops. We proceed with Operation Silent Night by nightfall.

_Raccoon Police Station ..._

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_ Three mutated zombie dogs are put to rest by three gun shots. HUNK shoots one dog twitching, then makes his way through the R.P.D.'s parking garage.

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

Echo-1 talks through his com headset to Nighthawk, "So, what's this guy's story? Everyone leaves him for dead, everyone but you. What made you so sure he'd still be alive. And the fact that he is alive! Only he survived."

Nighthawk replies, "He's the best there is at what he does, and the only one left of his kind."

_Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella)..._

"Any questions?" Nighthawk asks his fellow councilmen.

One man speaks up, "So, we are able to perfect this procedure, and mass produce it without any repercussions. You already have thirteen so far. When can we truly see results and what these super soldiers are capable of?"

Nighthawk shuts down the projector screen, grabs his files and tucks them into his briefcase. He casually walks away from the council to the door, as he slides his keycard, he flashes a wicked smile and responds, "Silent Night."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Raccoon Police Department ...

HUNK spots a Raccoon civilian in the shadows. A tall man with brown hair. With no time to waste, HUNK silently approaches the man from behind and grabs his mouth as he peirces the barrel of his gun in his back. 

"Mmm. Mmmm. Take it easy. I'm not gonna..." the man says as HUNK loosens his grip and allows him to turn around. "Oh, phew. I thought you were someone else. Name's Ben. Ben Bertuloucci. I'm a reporter for the Raccoon Times."

"A reporter? There's no story here. No story to be told, that is."

"And who are you suppose to be? One of Umbrella's "cleaners?" ...

_Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella) ..._

The suits sit silently, after Nighthawk leaves them to discuss Project H.U.N.K. amongst themselves. Before a word is spoken, the projector that was shut off turns on and begins to play a recorded message. HUNK is standing by the projector device, silent and standing silent.

Nighthawk's face fills the screen, as he speaks "My fallen colleagus, i say that with the deepest sincerities. For years you have stood by wanting and demanding results, but have failed to produce your own. You want to sit there in your expensive suits, bark commands and think you did something to deserve the respect you believe you had this whole time. The situation is unacceptible. You've proven your worth, as i have exceptionally proven mine. There's a new order about to begin for Umbrella. And you have the honor of witnessing my uprising, first hand. HUNK ... do it!"

Glass ceiling shards fall to the ground as soldiers come rappling down through the ceilings. Security guards surrounding the conference room react with minimal results. Few bullets ever hit the soldiers, but do nothing to slow them down. The soldiers stand circularly around the conference table after all the security guards are finished off. Weapons fastened on the business execs frighteningly sitting in their chairs.

"Please, whatever he's paying you, we'll..." gunshots fire and silent the exec begging for his life.

HUNK places C-4 charges throughout the room. Then orders his men to tie everyone down within the room. HUNK gathers all the research data for Project H.U.N.K. and places more C-4 charges throughout the facility. 

HUNK sets the charges for 4 minutes until detonation. He regroups with his soldiers and orders them to carry out Operation Silent Night, the total assassination of the Paris Lab Executives and personel within the facilitly. HUNK lets his team know there is 15 minutes until detonation, and orders them to evacuate in 10 minutes to the roof ...

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK stands silent from Ben's remark. Then, he violently reacts, grabbing Ben and shoving him back through the garage of the RPD. "I wouldn't say I'm one of Umbrella's "cleaners". I am the cleaner. Today's your lucky day. Like i told you, if there's a story left, then it's yours." HUNK opens the jail cell and throws Ben inside. "You'll be safe in here. But here's the keys. And if you manage to survive, the story's yours."

"Wait! I didn't mean. Hey come back. Screw it. Maybe i am safer in here." The reporter pleas for the soldier, but HUNK has disappeared.

_Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella) ..._

HUNK makes it to the roof of the Paris Facility. He closes the roof door and chain locks it from the outside. He hops in the passenger seat of the chopper that Nighthawk is piloting.

Nighthawk speaks to HUNK through his headset. "You see, my friend. I told from the beginning, you and I are in this together. It's a shame, though, those soldiers could've come in handy in the future. But it's necessary. You being one of a kind has it's values for other, more prospective handlers."

Nighthawk switches frequencies on his radio, the other end picks up, and he reports to his superior officer, "Commander Ashford, this is Nighthawk. Phase One is complete. We're coming home"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Paris Lab Facility (White Umbrella) ...

The helicopter occupied by HUNK and Nighthawk flies south away from the Umbrella Facility. HUNK turns to look out his window as one fourth of the facility is engulfed in flames.

"Why aren't we flying northwest, to Rockfort?"

"We have a detour to make, Death. Commander Ashford has a base hidden in Australia. He asked that we join them there." Nighthawk answers.

Raccoon Police Department ...

The undead occupying the RPD has overwhelmed the relentless commando. He has become more experienced in handling the walking undead, firing headshots, but, he only has a limited supply of ammo remaining.

"Alpha leader, here. Approaching the basement stairs, should be reaching the first floor. I'm running low on ammo, I need to --"

HUNK gets cut off by some striking his back and sending him face first on the ascending stairway. He quickly recovers and flashes his handgun in the direction he felt the strike from behind. Nothing. He hears something faintly moaning, it sounds close, but he can't find it's location. He looks up to the ceiling, and by his suprise, something on the ceiling, not a zombie, but a mutant from Birkin's lab, a licker.

The Licker releases it's grip on the ceiling and spirals around as it falls onto HUNK. HUNK fires his handgun until it empties. He throws the gun to the side and digs his left hand's fingers around the licker's neck, he grabs his TMP hanging around his right shoulder and sticks it in the mutants stomach and chest, firing without hesitation or pausing.

The licker screams and thrashes to break free, but HUNK only squeezes tighter. The already bloodied tissue body of the licker drips on HUNK, and the firing into the stomach and chest pours blood all over the commando and down the set of stairs. The Licker ceases to resist, and lays dead over HUNK.

HUNK breaks free from the dead mutant, reloads his TMP, and speaks back to Echo-1, "This isn't happening! Where did all this come from? Why would experiments like these benefit this company?"

Umbrella Australian Base ...

The chopper lands on the heli-pad just outside a mansion estate. The two occupants of the chopper have already made their way to greet Commander Alfred Ashford of Rockfort Island, within the laboratory inside the mansion.

Commander Ashford greets Nighthawk and immediately acknowledges his guests, "Welcome back, General Nighthawk. So? This is him? This is the lone survivor of Project H.U.N.K.?" Alfred turns and slides his level 6 security clearance card to reveal another laboratory.

Nighthawk turns to HUNK, then replies to Alfred, "Yes. All our worries for the past fifteen and a half years, there is no more worries, Alfred. The virus is capable of all she said it would be. Your sister is a genius."

Alfred doesn't respond. Hewalks inside the laboratory, alone, and walks up to a satis tube all the way in the back. He wraps his arms around the entire glass tube, sinks to the floor on his knees, and sighs to himself in relief, "Alexia."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

Nighthawk, receiving disturbing news from RockFort, angrily argues through his head-set "What?! Who authorized this! Tell Ashford the situation is handled. My boy is on his way out with the sample." Nighthawk calmly waits for a reply, and sees a chopper coming in from the East, carrying a large cargo underneath the chopper.

Echo-1 speaks to Nighthawk, "This isn't going to be good, is it.?"

"No. It's not. We need to take that chopper down, now!", Nighthawk orders.

"Not gonna happen," Echo-1 says, "We have to remain as high as we can. We've landed on this rooftop to conserve our fuel." ...

_Rock Fort Island ..._

HUNK, Nighthawk, and Commander Alfred Ashford have arrived at the central base of operations for Umbrella's Military Training Facility. HUNK and Nighthawk separate from Ashford, entering a diving-submarine from below the surface level.

They both take a seat, HUNK, breaking the silence, asks, "So? This guy, Ashford? He the man in charge?"

Nighthawk tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he responds, "Currently, yes. But not for too much longer."

"Why, we going to get rid of him, also?"

"No, no, no, of course not. That woman you saw. The one in the tube back in Australia. That's his sister, his twin sister. She's an experiment, just as you were. But her embodiment of the t-veronica virus is beyond anything you and I could possibly imagine. All i can tell you, is when she awakes in about six months, she'll be the new man in charge, i promise you."

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Listen to me! I see it, now! It's already here! Cancel the order! Cancel it or so help me--"

Lt. Rodrigo's voice is heard through the head-set, "Orders are already initiated. If Death can make it out alive, with the virus, and safely board that chopper, then do it! But, my orders are to execute our fail-safe plan. Good luck, Nighthawk. Rodrigo, over and out." ...

_RockFort Island ..._

Nighthawk has led HUNK through the military base underground level. "The t-veronica virus has been through any study and development we could possibly imagine. Here we have experiments held in suspension. Some freaks that will never see the light of day, at least for a long time."

HUNK stops at a large ten foot metal sealed capsule. He thoroughly looks it over, and doesn't see any opening for observation. "What's in here? This one labeled, _T-103_?"

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Alpha leader? Respond!" Nighthawk patches through to HUNK, waiting for the commando to respond. "Death? We have a problem."

HUNK responds through Nighthawk's headset. "Alpha Leader here. What's the problem? I'm about twenty minutes from the rendevous site. I'll launch green flares once i safely reach the rooftop."

Nighthawk, calmly, and softly responds, pronunciating each word so HUNK understands, "Death? Do you remember what I told you about _T-103_?"

_RockFort Island ..._

Nighthawk walks to the tubule HUNK was referring to, "The _T-103_? Yes. You've seen our countless other B.O.W.s and what they can do. But this one is particularly special. Most of our creations, only have a thurst for blood and annihilation. But, this. This prototype Tyrant, we are able to program, any order we want, and it will obey, and execute only that order."

"What kind of order?" HUNK curiously asks.

"Well, in about two months, he's gonna get his first mission. We have a facility in Raccoon City across the Atlantic Ocean in the states. And once their research is complete, we'll send in the T-103. And it is going to snatch it up and bring it home to us, and that's all it will do until it succeeds. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can stand in it's way."

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Death? Listen to me. It's here. They're flying it right over the Police Department as we speak."

Nighthawk can only watch in horror, as the long, sleepless night they almost had in their grasp, just got a wake up call. The incoming chopper steadies over the Raccoon Police Department. The cargo suspended underneath the chopper contains eight 10 foot cylindrical orange capsules, each labeled _T-103_.

One of the capsules releases from it's safety lock, and it spirals to the streets. Within 60 feet of falling, the capsule's container flies apart, and it's package falls through the roof of the R.P.D. The package within the capsule lands and crouches on contact. Landing perfectly on both feet, it stand's upright to reveal the 9 foot trech-coat wearing monstrosity of _Tyrant-103_ ... Mr.X


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK feels the sudden thud of something large being dropped through the RPD roof. It's only one floor above him. "This is Alpha Leader. I'm in the main lobby entrance of the station. There's dead cops and civilians everywhere, along with other Umbrella B.O.W.'s. The T-103 is right above me. I need an alternate route to the roof."

_Umbrella Evac Chopper ..._

"Alright, Alpha Leader! Take the west wing entrance through the booking room. There, you'll pass through a hallway that goes by the officer's briefing quarters. Once you're passed that hallway, take the stairs up. You'll find the entrance to the RPD library on thenext two doors to your left. From their, you'll find the door that exits to the 2nd floor balcony. You have to hurry, The T-103 isn't hunting you ... it's hunting the virus you have."

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK hurries through the west wing of the PRD. Minimizing the undead he takes down, he scrambles around them, only shooting ones necessary to get through his path. A zombie lunges from the RPD filing room, and grabs HUNK by the shoulders. HUNK shakes himself loose and grabs the zombie by the hair and twist as hard as he can, completely removing the zombies head and leaving the lifeless creature their in a pool of blood ...

_Rock Fort Island ..._

"You seem to be fitting in quite nicely, Death." Lt. Rodrigo Juan Raval compliments the decorated commando. "Soldiers have come and gone, but i see a definite climb in the ranks for you. You're a born leader. The quality very few possess in this facility."

HUNK only nods to his superior officer, as he orders his troops through their next compost of combat training. Out of nowhere, static is flaring wildly through HUNK's headset. He taps the earpiece so settle the static, but he knows something's interferring with his transmission.

HUNK watches his troops storm away through their combat training, he sneaks away and cover's his earpiece, "Identify yourself."

The static begins to fade out. Then, a calm, soothing, intelligent voice comes through the other end, "Hello? Death? Is that what they're calling you nowadays? "

"Identify yourself."

"Seeing as you have no idea who i am, that wouldn't be the best decision as of right now. I think I should identify you. Do even remember why you enlisted your self in Project H.U.N.K.?"

"I'm cutting this frequency unless you identify yourself.."

"No, you're not. I know I have your undivided attention. There's a package waiting for you in your private quarters. You may not listen to what i have to say, but maybe you'll listen to someone you can trust ... someone on a more _personal_ level."

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK races through the 2nd floor of the RPD structure. The station's library only occupied by four undead officers. HUNK dodges each one with ease as he exits through the double doors leading to the 2nd floor balcony of the RPD lobby's entrance.

"Alpha Leader here. Nighthawk, what is the status of the T-103? I haven't seen any sign of it hunting me."

Nighthawk speaks through HUNK's com-radio, "there's no time to evaluate the situation, Death! Get to this rooftop, and bring me that sample! When the time comes, if it does, you'll engage the T-103. You're just a few doorways away from freedom of this place. Now get moving, soldier!"

_Rockfort Island ..._

HUNK enters his private quarters within the Rock Fort Training Facility. He finds the package within his room, right where the mystery voice instructed it would be. He open the sealed envelope, and out slides a disc into his open hand.

"Watch me." The disc is labeled.

HUNK slides the disc into his laptop and waits for whatever it is to load up on his screen. The blank screen brightens up to an empty room with no background, the view zoomed in closely on a chair with a desk beside it. Out of nowhere, a tall figure walks from behind the camera and sits down in front of the chair.

HUNK stares in complete shock. As he listens to the man he is seeing on the monitor speak. "Hey, there, buddy. Been awhile, huh? If you're watching this and have absolute no memory of ever sitting infrony of this camera and recording this message yourself, then it means our plan is going perfectly in motion."

HUNK pauses the video, sits down, breathes in a deep breathe, and continues watching what he has to say to himself ...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_RockFort Island ..._

HUNK stares at his laptop monitor in complete shock. Every memory he ever had, before the day he died, and became the first product of Project H.U.N.K., has been erased. The commando hits the play button, and listens closely.

"_I'm pretty sure you're sitting their confused and wondering what I could possibly have to say. I'm sure you've grown nicely into your new form and have become strictly loyal to your service for RockFort and the Umbrella Force. It's going to be hard to convince you this, but you have to trust me. This is what we planned from the beginning, and has to happen precisely for everything to go down, accordingly..."_

_Raccoon Police Department ..._

HUNK races to the farthest door on the East Wing balcony of the RPD Lobby's second floor. He enters the Chief of Police secretary's office. The room is overcrowded with zombies, HUNK lauches his last grenade into the room, and closes the door and backs away for cover.

The blasts send vibrations through the walls HUNK is pressed against. There's no time to assess the damage, HUNK busts through the door, and runs and leaps over the dead zombies now occupying the room's floors.

He enters the pathway, a few more corners, and he's free...

_RockFort Island ..._

HUNk continues watching the monitor, as he listens to the recording he made himself prior to joining RockFort's Military.

"_The company you have presently sold your soul to, has agendas and will do whatever it takes to accomplish them. The deaths of many will not stop them for a second to achieve their goal. You and I suffered a great loss. It's a shame we'll never remember her; but Umbrella took someone away from us; and we swore that we would bring them down. Then, one day, someone offered us the chance for this, and they, too, had the same agenda as us. I can't go into detail, it's best if we don't remember the past. Now is what is important. Are you ready... for what's to come next_ ..."

_Raccoon Police Department..._

HUNK sprints towards the first corner of the hallway, the glass windows lining the walls shattered inwards, and streams of crows come crashing in. HUNK grabs his TMP and fires wildly as he runs faster. He dives to the ground spinning to land on his back, and rests on a corner as his body steadies. He fires until every last crow is finished.

HUNK, checks his TMP, and searches for an extra clip. "Dam! Out of Ammo." He begins to stand as he clicks his com-radio, "Alpha Leader, I'm proceeding to the roof-top, watch for green flares."

HUNK drops his TMP and achingly stumbles to the exit to the RPD rooftop. A large crash comes through the wall, covering HUNK with debris and blinding his view of what just happened. Before he can react, he is thrown through the wall that was just busted through. His body flies through the room as he knocks over pocelein statues and old painting canvases.

He hurries to his feet, steadies himself, and is now standing face to face with the T-103, Mr.X ...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rockfort Island ...

HUNK stares with a blank expression at what he has just heard after listening to a recording of himself before his memory was wiped clean from his operation. He clicks escape on his keyboard, and logs into Rockfort's secured mainframe, and begins accessing detalied files on the island.

Raccoon City Police Department ...

HUNK is far too fatigued to even imagine how he can take on the T-103 in his current condition. As the T-103 lunges for HUNK, he drops to his knees and rolls under the tyrant; quickly jumping back on his feet and running through the busted out wall. HUNK begins rummaging through his pack of supplies, finding anything possible he could use. The tyrant is slow, only walking at a steady pace, giving the commando an opportunity to set up an attack, if he had one.

HUNK is only able to pull out 3 green flares out of his pack, which is all that remains. Out in the hallway, he remembers three dead officers on the floor, whom seem to have once been zombies, until someone came through and finished them off. HUNK runs and slides at the dead bodies around the hallway corner, and starts searching frantically for loose weapons and ammo.

Rockfort Island ...

A knock sounds at HUNK's room as Nighthawk enters the room. HUNK silently closes his laptop and stands to his feet.

"At ease, soldier. You seem to have had quite a busy night from what i have seen." Nighthawk says as he sits across from HUNK. "So tell me, Death. What are you doing accessing secured files? And who are you sending them to over a secured line?"

HUNK sits in silent; never thought he'd be watched so closely under the radar. "What's this? Is my loyalty to Rockfort and Umbrella now in question? And of all people, from you?"

"Death? There's no need to try and turn this on me. After all we've been through, you and I, what is it you're hiding from me, now?" Nighthawk stands and opens HUNK's laptop. He hits the eject button on the disc tray, and musingly holds the CD with HUNK in his view. "Well? I see you took no time in watching the package i left for you."

Raccoon Police Department ...

HUNK gathers two handguns and 7 full clips of ammo. He loads each one and plants his body against a hallway corner, and begins unloading round after round on the T-103. The bullets just bounce off of the unstoppible tyrant. HUNK reloads the next two clips, and aims at the tyrants head and legs. Bullets fly and pierce both head and legs; spilling infectious blood down the undead killing machine.

The T-103 drops to it's knees, and struggles to get back up. At that moment, HUNK strikes two green flares in each hand, and runs towards the tyrant. As the tyrant stumbles back up, HUNK shoves both lit flares down the back of the tyrant's trenchcoat, and starts to catch on fire. The T-103 staggers blindly down the hall, and lunges for nothing in front of it, andshatters out a window and hangs over the window ledge. As the Tyrant leans back up and begins to turn, HUNK jumps from a running dash and drop kicks the T-103, causing it to lose balance and fall out the 2nd story window of the RPD; a think blanket of smoke trailing down with the monster.

Umbrella Evac Chopper ...

"There it is! Green smoke! I got Green Smoke!" Echo-1 is first to notice, "but , that's coming up from the streets. No way he would have went all the way down there when he was just at the rooftop a few minutes ago."

Nighthawk quickly reponds, "Doesn't matter, circle arouns and prepare for landing. We'll be ready for any ..."

"On the rooftop! Another green flare!" Echo-1 shouts out again. "That's us! Yes! We're going home, sir!"

The chopper makes a safe landing, as HUNK steps on board. He slides the metal tubule casing, and passes it on to Nighthawk. Noone says anything. HUNK straps himself in the back of the chopper, and sets in silent. Alone with his thoughts and experience from the mission that has finally been accomplished.

Nighthawk switches radio frequencies, and simply says, "This is Nighthawk. The boyscout made it. I now have the 'G' ".

Nighthawk removes his com-radio headset, and relaxes, with the tubule in his hands, he coldly murmers under his breath, to himself, "Pase 2, is now complete."


End file.
